


Eternal Lantern

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Moira never got to say goodbye to her mother. Angela gives her that chance.





	Eternal Lantern

They had discussed the plans over and over for nearly a week, Angela could tell that it was nerve racking for Moira to be considering this but the young doctor felt it needed to be done. The plane and train tickets were already reserved, their bags nearly packed and their research simulations were set to automatically run sequences while they were gone and relay the results to their holo tablets for review. Everything here was prepared for this journey, everything except the now emotionally distraught geneticist. 

Angela locked up her lab for the last time until their return a week from now, a sigh huffed form her parted lips as she made her way down the hall to Moira's personal office. Peeking in through the slats of the blinds she saw the poor woman pacing in front of her desk, waving hands and talking to Bonny who squeaked from her cage at the edge of the desk. Gently pushing the door open, Angela made no noise as to keep from interrupting her in this moment of intense thought processes. She leaned against the door frame and watched as the taller woman paced, flung her hands up into the air while speaking out loud about her mum and her current emotional state. Which made the young doctor's heart melt, she wished Moira would let her in and know these things more freely, but she also understood her reasoning behind withholding all of this too.

As her hands flew about in front and above her, she cursed out at her nervousness and fought to calm her mind. Bonny was the only one who knew of these moments of weakness, who accepted her ramblings with recourse as her little speckled nose twitched in response. But in mid sentence she froze in step when she realized her door was open and even more so when her eyes focused on the fact that someone was standing right there listening to her ramble. Shite! But as her eyes locked onto the face of the woman standing there, her heart sank less than if it were one of her assistants. Angela never saw this side of her, and for good reason considering the weakness it portrayed in her perfectly stoic strength. But here she was, standing in silence and listening to her lash out with no filter like this, how stupid she must have thought her to be. She shook her head slightly and stood tall to adjust her buttoned sleeves and clear her throat, “Um, I was having a discussion with Bonny. How...Uh...How long have you been standing there gra?”

Those blue eyes followed the other as she paced, listened intently to try and decipher the Gaelic words thrown in seamlessly mid sentence. She caught the fact that Moira disliked flying, leaving her fate in the hands of some buffoon behind a stick, and of seeing her mother's grave. The aura around Moira exuded anxiety mixed with sorrow as she froze in mid-step wide eyes like a poor deer caught in headlights. Angela fought to rush forward and envelope her love with warm sympathy, but she knew that would only make her push these emotions deeper in her psyche, so she chose to stay still and wait. “I've only been here for a moment. I closed my lab down for the night already and wanted to check on your progress.” Her mention of having a discussion with Bonny made her smile slightly and look to the tile floor, if only the little rabbit could speak, oh the things she could learn to help Moira.

“Yes. I was just making sure the automated feeder and water filter was set properly for Bonny before heading out myself.” She glanced one last time over to her beloved Bonny and grabbed her jacket to join the other in the hallway, offering a shy smile as the door locked and she raised an arm to let the younger lead the way. Her mind was rushing about so quickly she never heard any of the conversation Angela was having with her as they arrived at her flat to gather their things. But once Angela's hand twined with hers and the softness of her lips on her cheek sparked an involuntary blush, her attention was focused on those pools of blue and that beautiful smile adorning her daor's lips. “I'm sorry, what were you saying gra?” 

Angela had been rambling on about how they needed to head out soon to catch their flight and when she asked for a response from Moira, the poor woman was zoning out with half lidded eyes. She knew she needed to get her attention, to pull her back form her own blackhole of a mind with something soft. So her hand found the others and she twined their fingers to look up and plant a soft kiss to her cheek. That should do it. And almost instantly she saw the life come back to those eyes as they shifted to look directly at her own. “I was saying we need to get everything gathered up quickly to make our flight. Are you alright liebling?” She knew the answer no matter her response, the poor woman was shutting down to try and drown out her emotions and it was evident in how she looked back at her. Picking up her bags, she peeked into the smaller carry on one to make sure the gift for Moira was still tucked away and upon seeing it she smiled softly. Perfect.

They began heading off to the airport, Moira's nerves seeming to spark more as they drew closer to the tarmac and her eyes locked onto the small private plane parked there. Steady your breathing, calm your mind and just focus on Angela. Her mind was overwhelming her with anxiety, the fear of a plane crash was an irrational thought considering the statistics of it happening, but it still tugged at her lungs and kept her breaths shallow and harsh. Each step up to the entrance of the small plane seemed to take another short breath form her lungs as her grip clung to the railing, but once inside she found the closest seat that could accommodate the pair and quickly tried to settle in. Her hands searched for the buckles and straps of the restraint meant to keep her sitting and she fumbled with them in her long fingers with curses flying under her breaths. Cén fáth? Glac anáil dhomhain.

She watched as the taller woman made slow hesitant movements up the stairs to the plane, her worry was setting in a bit more than usual considering how Moira was now acting. Her hand reached out to the other but as soon as they were inside the plane she rushed off to a nearby seat and seemed to ignore that fact that Angela was even there. Hearing the soft curses as she got closer, her eyes softened at the sight of her poor loves hands failing to grasp the buckles of the restraint. Quickly she sat beside her and in a hushed tone took the buckles herself and clicked them into place, “Mein Liebe, geht es dir gut? Das ist mehr als nur Nerven.” Her eyes shot up to see Moira nearly hyperventilating in her seat, grasping at the armrests with those long nails of hers on the verge of breaking to pieces. This seemed a more perfect time for the little gift she had gotten for Moira than later on like she had planned, the small gesture might be enough to drag her from the whirlpool of emotions she is drowning in now and pull her back to reality. So quickly her hands shot into her carry on bag and grabbing at the soft fluffy fabric of the little tucked away friend she smiled softly. Her hand moved to rest on Moira's and in a soft tone the words were meant to distract her for a moment, “Liebe, look who I brought along for you. It's Bonny and she's right here. Look.” She raised the little stuffed speckled rabbit up for Moira's eyes to see and without hesitation her hands shot up to snatch it and clutch the poor thing to her chest where she buried her face into its fur.

When Angela's hands clicked the buckles in place, her mind ignored her presence as darkness closed in at the edges of her vision. She never heard Angel fully, just knew there was a soft nearly angelic voice tugging at her mind but she snapped back to the present when the familiar form of a speckled rabbit fell into her view. Without hesitation and with greedy hands, she snatched at the rabbit and held it close to bury the entirety of her face into its long soft fur, mumbling sweet nothings to it. After a moment or so her eyes looked up past the fur to see Angela settling in her own seat with a soft sigh. Her voice was barely there and so raspy she didn't even recognize it. “Thank you gra.”

Angela's gaze moved back over to see Moira still clutching at the plush animal and she smiled knowing it was the perfect addition to her luggage and the trip. But those sad and shame filled eyes look deeper into her own as she spoke the thanks. “Keine Sorgen, mein Liebe. I was going to wait and give that to you when we arrived, but it seemed you were in need of her far sooner than I anticipated. This isn't like you, what has you so worried. You know the statistics for a plane crash are...”

Moira shot a hand to grab at the others and interrupted, “I know the statistics Angie. It's noting like that.” She sighed out heavily as her breaths were settling to almost normal and her other hand still clutched at the rabbit. “I hate not being in control of my own fate. This tin can of a contraption is being flown by some buffoon with a stick.” Growling out the last few words, her hand clenched at Angela's harder now as if begging for a distraction from her own mind.

The tight grip on her hand and the gravelly tone Moira's voice resorted to was enough to make her regret this entire trip, but the plane was already heading down the tarmac and there was no stopping it now. She shushed the poor woman and wrapped an arm behind her to let her thumb caress her cheek. Wait, I've got another idea. Pulling away for only a moment, she reached back into her bag and produced two pairs of wireless earbuds and placed the one pair in the taller woman's ears before placing her own in. She swiped at a holo display on the watch around her wrist and selected a playlist of classical violin music she had made for the trip to calm herself, hoping now it had the same effect on Moira. 

A soft and pathetic whine was muffled by the rabbit as Angela's hands left her alone for a moment but the return of earbuds was curious to her, but before her mind could question it a soft violin filled her mind. The thoughts that once flooded her mind and scared her so easily into nearly passing out were now replaced with the thoughts of her violin and the soft tones that melted her mind into calm. Angela truly was an angel sent to her side for reasons she would never understand. Her voice soft and calm now, “Thank you Angie...” She settled back in her seat and before she noticed she had fallen asleep to the wonderful sounds of a violin. 

She had left her undisturbed for the entirety of the flight and managed to catch an hour or so of sleep herself. The stewardess tapped Angela on the shoulder to get her attention and let her know that they would be landing in a few moments. She nodded and leaned over to check on Moira who was still motionless with that little rabbit lost in her arms. The soft relaxed look on her love's face was enough to make her heart melt as she reached out to run her fingers through those locks of fire to gently coerce her awake. 

The plane had landed without a hitch, softly enough that it hadn't woken up Moira. No, it was those fingers carding through her hair that finally woke her up, her hands gently pulled out the earbuds and her eyes half lidded looked over to Angela. Her eyes then widened and shot to the window next to her to see that they were on tarmac again. “Have we not left?” But as she looked around outside, they were pushing the stairs back towards the plane and not away. Her realization that they had flown here without her noticing was shocking but a huge weight seemed to lift off her shoulder as relief set in.

Seeing her shoulder lower and her grasp on the little rabbit made Angela sigh out and relax into the chair. “Well, liebe. We are here, how about we take it easy today and just head off to the cabin?” She knew the after the anxiety attack Moira was going to need some time to settle down before being thrust back into emotional turmoil. Grabbing at her bag and Moira's hand she gently led her out the plane and into the taxi that awaited them. Off to the cabin they went and their night would be spent curled up in bed together resting after their flight, Moira snuggling that little rabbit.

Morning came with a chill in the air and light rain fogging the area near the cabin, Angela was a bit jealous of the way the little rabbit has easily replaced her during the night in Moira's arms, but at least she had slept well enough. Carefully without waking her, she slid from the bed to make some coffee and heat up a bagel or two for a quick lazy snack. Swiping once again at her watch she set it to sync with the sound system in the kitchen and the same soft violin music played low as she swayed her hips and poured their coffee.

Sleep had taken her fully last night, with Angela's warmth and the softness of little Bonny in her arms she couldn't help but relax completely. But as the morning rays of light shone across the room, her senses came back and her eyes flitted open with strain against the bright light to find that she was the one left in bed alone this morning. The coldness of the empty bed was enough to wake her fully and she moved to sit at its edge, the little rabbit in her hands. She turned it over in examination and smiled sweetly at the detail of each speckle that nearly mimicked Bonny back home. Shaking the thoughts loose, she set the little rabbit on her pillow and stood to chase the wonderful smell of fresh coffee. Once her eyes focused fully her gaze was met with the wonderful sight of Angela swaying in the kitchen, which made her smile warmly and silently move closer. Her arms wrapped around the shorter woman's waist as she pulled her in tight to her own warmth. “Maidin mhaith mo ghrá.” Her chin tucked close as she planted needy little kisses along Angela's neck and shoulder.

Her eyes had shut and her body swayed out of her control across the tile floor, but she nearly gasped as those familiar long arms encircled her waist and that sleepy Irish tone drawled out into her ears. “Mmm...Guten Morgen selbst.” Her hands twined with Moira's and she hummed happily to the music and swayed to make her dance along with soft giggles. “Let's have a quick breakfast then we can set off to the cemetery. Are you feeling better today than you did last night?”

After their breakfast, the task that had driven to travel all the way to her homeland lay ahead of them. She sighed as her long legs slid into the black dress pants, her arms doing the same into the sleeves of the black button up and emerging dramatically at the cuffs. Angela had already dressed and came in to check on her progress, worry and sympathy painted clearly on her face as her hands buttoned her shirt.

Angela's fingers traced around each button as she helped to dress her love, popping her shirts collar up and wrapping her favorite tie around the taller woman's neck, she folded it into place. Gently tugging it closer to the top buttons, she folded the collar back down and smoother her hands over those slender shoulders. The geneticist looked so damn broken and they hadn't even left yet, she never let Angela dote over her like this and it was concerning as her eyes half lidded themselves. Those delicate fingers ran through the fiery locks and a soft giggle rung out in the silence, “Are you planning on leaving your hair like this, or are you going to get ready?” 

Those fingers gliding along her scalp made Moira not want to leave, but to stay in bed all day cuddled up with the angel. She knew though that she needed closure and nodded before turning to the bathroom and rummaging her hair products free of their little bag. Spraying the mousse onto her hands, she rubbed them together and combed back her hair into its usual style, being sure every strand stayed where it needed to before washing her hands and returning to don her jacket. Patting at her inner pocket to make sure the holo disc was still in its place, she sighed and moved to meet Angela at the front door.

The walk up the main path of the cemetery was nothing but gravel, the soft crunch of it under her shined shoes numbed her mind of anything as Angela led them to the gravestone they had come here to see. The black granite was a harsh contrast to those around it and it made Moira smile a bit to see that even in death her mum stayed defiant to the norms of those around her. She knelt down to produce a lighter and set the spirit lantern ablaze at the base of the headstone. Her hand never left Angela's for fear of losing herself to the emotions that welled up in her heart and threatened to drown her. Kneeling still, she produced the holo disc from its pocket and clicked the small buttons to make it repeat the images before placing it next to the lantern and standing to hold tightly Angela's arm. The words that she spoke were in a soft tone and the sorrow dripped from every word to make both women cry. “Síocháin a bheith leatsa.” Turning to wrap herself around Angela, her sobs were muffled by those golden locks as she hunched over the younger woman barely able to stand on her own.


End file.
